Dear Yuu
by Pandacookie7
Summary: Kanda dies in a car crash. Allen writes letters to his lost lover. Yullen implied LavixLenalee AU
1. Chapter 1

Dear Yuu,

I seem to miss you more on days like these when the rain refuses to stop. I miss the days where we would watch the rain together from the window in our room.

I miss the way you would show me you loved me without words. Every soft touch, every warm embrace, every kiss they were small things to the rest of the world but they meant the world to me.

It's been one year, three months, sixteen days, and twenty one hours since I last saw you.

It's my fault. It's my fault your gone. If I hadn't called you wouldn't have been driving that day. If I had just caught the last train home you wouldn't have had to come to get me.

I'm sorry I know you don't like it when I blame myself for things. I'll see you soon I just have to do a few more things before I leave.

Allen

* * *

Me: "I'm sorry Kanda I keep killing you!"

Kanda: *glare*

Me: "ALLEN!" *runs and hides behind Allen*

Allen: "what?"

Me: *picks up Allen and throws him at Kanda*

Allen: "AAAHHHHHHH" *lands on top of Kanda*

Kanda: *glare*

Me: "your welcome" ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Yuu,

I'm almost done the things I have to do before we can see each other again.

I went to Lavi and Lenalee's wedding today. Lenalee looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. Both of them looked so happy. I wonder how they got Komui to agree to the marriage. He was crying at the wedding but I doubt it was from happiness.

I hope your not angry with me I'm sorry I really am I didn't mean to miss that train. Lavi says not to blame myself for what happened but I just can't help but feel it was my fault.

It's just not the same without you. Even after all this time your clothes still smell of soba and lotuses. I haven't been able to bring myself to move any of your things out of the house.

Please just wait a little longer ill be there soon.

Allen

* * *

Me: "Yaaaaaaayyy chapter two!"

Kanda: *glares*

Me: "Are you still mad at me for killing you."

Kanda: *glare*

Me: "and throwing your moyashi at you"

Kanda: "YES YOU IDOIT"

Me: "sheesh"


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Yuu,

Everyone keeps telling me when you lose someone it gets easier with each day that passes but that's not true because each day that passes is another day since I last saw you. People also keep telling me that the understand and they miss you too BUT THEY DONT UNDERSTAND.

They don't love you like I do.

I don't need their sad looks or their support. I need you.

My life has had some pretty terrible things happen. Now I really hate cars they took Mana away, gave my this arm and scar, and took you away too. I wonder if it's the cars or me?

A few more days. I keep telling myself it's just a few more days. It's not like I'm really living anyway. I might be alive but I'm not living. Every night is a sleepless one without you. I surprised I haven't died of sleep deprivation.

Soon. I promise.

Allen

* * *

Me: "Two in one day!"

Allen: "WHATS COMMING SOON?"

Me: "Do you really want to know?"

Allen: "no"

Me: "ok then see you all later!" :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Yuu, Today I found that picture of you, me, Lavi, and Lenalee when we were at that Christmas party Lenalee held three years ago. It's the picture where Lenalee is the one holding the camera in front of her and the rest of us weren't looking at the camera.

I really love that picture it's sad I just found it now but I guess it's perfect timing now I can see it before I'm gone.

I'm going to try to keep the rest of this letter happy or as happy as I can make it.

I'm glad I met you. You brought so many wonderful things in to my life. Without you I wouldn't have met Lavi, Lenalee, Komui or any of my friends.

Before I met you all I didn't realize how amazing it is to have friends.

Thank you Yuu because of you I was happy. I'm sad to leave everyone but to see you I'd do anything.

Allen

* * *

Me:Ok done. I think one or more chapters left.

Allen:"Next chapter is special. *mumbles* but she won't tell me what's going to happen"

Me: "so everyone review and next story I write I might not kill Kanda" :)


End file.
